1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus adapted to record a frame image on a recording medium such as film and effect retrieval, projection and copying of a frame image which has already been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image data processing apparatus of the type described above, frame images are recorded on, for example, film accordingly to physical order, that is, sequential order.
For this reason, the conventional apparatus suffers from the following problems. Namely, in the case where various kinds of frame image are recorded at random on one film, if the operator forgets a particular retrieval number, he must search for the frame image concerned by projecting frame images one by one until it is found, and in such case, it may be necessary to project a large number of frame images unconcerned. In addition, to record frame images of the same kind in order, it is necessary to consider the physical arrangement of the frame images on the film and also to arrange documents to be recorded in order before recording them.
In the conventional image data processing apparatus, retrieval data is stored for each frame.
Accordingly, it is necessary to handle a large amount of retrieval data, which means that the retrieval operation is complicated and troublesome. When frame images of the same kind are retrieved using the same kind of retrieval data, it is also necessary to feed back and forth the film between positions which are spaced apart from each other since various kinds of frame image are mixed with each other on the same one film, and this leads to an increase in the load (tension and friction) on the film and also an increase in the time required for retrieval.